Lost Fragments: A World Without Any More Witches
by Kanoue Aiichi
Summary: Everyone's memories of Kaname Madoka have disappeared after she made a wish to have the power to erase all witches before they were born, until one day Akemi Homura recalled a certain red ribbon friend of theirs after a relaxation of tea at Tomoe Mami's house, accompanied by Kyoko Sakura.


**Lost Fragments**

 **A World Without Any More Witches**

 **Kano Ai**

Walking out of my apartment with no one to say "I'm off!" to was an everyday event now. It felt too normal, too natural really, to not see anyone in the house anymore. I took a small intake of oxygen to my lungs and closed the door so I can lock up.

It has been two weeks since Miki Sayaka's death. Us magical girls didn't know that if our soul gems were to be polluted with negative energy without being purified then we would turn into a witch ourselves. It's kind of strange since that was the first and last time we ever saw another magical girl turning into a witch, let alone a witch itself. Familiars were the only ones left to hunt. Also, our soul gems didn't need to be purified anymore, the negative energy disappeared after that night. It's like it never happened at all.

The strangest thing is that I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something important. I can vaguely remember Akemi-san's words after Miki-san's death. What was it again...?

"...oe-san? Tomoe-san? Tomoe-san!" Snapping out back to reality I realized that homeroom went by in a blink of an eye and the classroom was empty. "Are you okay? School is over, you know?"

Rubbing my temples, I nodded and gave a small smile to my classmate, "Ah, yes, thank you." She wore a worried expression as she told me to get some rest once I get home before heading out the door, leaving me alone to my own device.

[Akemi-san...?]

[Yes, Tomoe-san?]

[Are you free today?]

A pause has seemed to have lingered on for seconds before a response came through. [...let me finish packing up first. I'll meet you at the front gates.]

[Yes, I'll see you in a bit?]

"...oh? She's still here?" Closing the telepathy transmission, I started packing my textbooks as well. The school desk is so inconvenient with no place to leave our textbooks behind, we have to carry everything with us. Not that I don't mind carrying my own stuff, it's just a hassle when I don't need particular items to take home.

I zipped my bag and looped my arm through both straps as I walked out the door and headed towards the entrance of the school. Seeing as Akemi-san was already waiting at the gates my body acted on its own and rushed over to her side. She turned around before smiling slightly (she's starting to open up more now) and followed me down the sidewalk I used to take with Miki-san and... eh? Was there another person...? I don't remember…

Two dark, twin lavender braids swayed with the wind, bringing my attention to the younger girl beside me. Her hair was so perfectly braided and long, that dark color made it even beautiful in the sunlight, how the rays would hit every inch of those locks to bring life to it. But it's at it's most beautifulest moment under the moon. I wanted to touch it, but held back like something was unconsciously stopping me.

The walk to my house didn't take long, Sakura-san was probably tired of waiting for us. "Finally!" We heard a faint voice when I opened the door, letting Akemi-san in first. "Took you forever, Sis-" She cleared her throat then started again, "Mami."

From the corner of my eyes I can see the other girl trying her hardest not to laugh at the blushing red head. "It's a long story, but Sakura-san is like a little sister to me," I explained.

"I know." The small reply held a sense of familiarity to it that I couldn't really place.

"Eh?"

"...nothing." The small reply came again.

We sat around my clear triangle table with strawberry cake divided evenly among us three. "Ah, I'll make some tea." Standing up I lost my footing and held my hands out for the impact on the table but was caught in warm arms from across the object between us. Opening my eyes slowly, I found worried amethyst orbs. "S-sorry! And thank you..." I whispered the last part as I parted from Akemi-san and noticed that Sakura-san was a tad late trying to catch me. "How clumsy of me," I brushed it off, trying not to sound embarrassed. I quickly got up and went into the kitchen to hide my face which I was certain was beat red by now. Preparing the tea didn't take my mind off of my junior. Those beautiful, big eyes of hers. Those plump, kissable lips. That creamy, lickable neck-

I slapped my cheeks with both hands and held them there. Why am I thinking of lewd things about my junior...? I don't swing that way, I don't like girls... more importantly, I'm her sempai, I can't be thinking of those things. But why is my heart beating out of my chest just by the mere image of her face...? C-could I really be... i-i-in lo-love? "No way...!" My hands quickly covered my uncontrollable mouth.

"Mami, what's wrong!?"

"Tomoe-san, are you alright?"

They both ran into the kitchen at the same time as their voices were in unison with their action.

"A-ah... yes, I'm alright," I tried to calm them down as they were frantic that something might've happened to me. Amethyst orbs flickered with emotion as a sigh of relief was barely audible.

"Geez, you scared me, Mami. Don't do that again." My red head sister peered over my shoulders. "You didn't even start the tea. Here, let me do it, you go rest," she started pushing me towards my newly discovered crush, "take her back with you, Homura."

Red ribbon caught my attention as Akemi-san nodded her head. Oh yeah, that's what was missing. That red ribbon that has a nostalgic feeling to it. "I've been meaning to ask, but have I seen that ribbon before, the one you're wearing?"

We stopped halfway out of the kitchen and my sister heard my question as well, curious she jumped into our conversation. "I wanted to ask the same!"

A pang of guilt pierced my heart as my question lingered on with silence. "I don't really remember, but all I know is the name 'Madoka' comes to mind when I think of this red ribbon," Akemi-san caressed the object and that sense of nostalgia came back. "Madoka." She repeated the name with such caring in her voice that it made me feel like saying it.

"Madoka..." I tried tasting the name on my tongue.

"...Madoka." I heard Sakura-san whisper.

In a flash, a girl with pink hair came into mind as a playback of memories flooded my mind. My eyes widened as I looked up into Akemi-san's own. A river of tears stained her cheeks. "Madoka-san." I said firmly with familiarity this time. Staring at those orbs before me, I knew that Akemi-san was probably remembering the same things as I was. Her expression was easy to read. A sniffle brought me to turn around to find my red head sister holding her tears in. "Why are you two cry-" my voice cracked, "-ing..? Eh...? Eh?" I felt a wet streak running down my cheeks as soon as I tried to speak. "What is this... w-what's going on? Why a-are we...?"

"Madokaaaaa...!" The youngest of us cried out as she jumped into my back to stifle her cries.

I looked up and into the eyes of the girl in front of me. She looked like she was going to break down as well. As her sempai I have to comfort her. "Akemi-san." I stretched my arms out towards her and she complied after a few intakes of breath. She fit right in between my arms. Like we were two puzzle pieces only a perfect fit for the other. I have to act like the older one here, or else none of us will be able to get through this together.

"Are you two feeling better?" I offered tea to both my guests. Quiet nods were all I received from the two as we silently sat around the table in my room waiting for time to pass by. Five minutes have passed since our breakdown stopped.

"I-I," Akemi-san quivered, "I should p-probably head home now." She stood up but was soon brought back down by me.

"A-ah, sorry...!" I dropped my hand to my side and held it in place with my other.

"It's okay," she replied while smiling.

"Can you..." I stopped as I remembered she was also alone at home just like me, "do you want to... sleep over?" I was well aware that I was probably making the puppy eyes. Her reaction told me so.

"I-if I'm not intruding."

"Of course not," I gave my biggest smile and stood up to prepare a futon, "I'm happy to have you."

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave now," Sakura-san butted in before I prepared a second futon for her.

"Wait! But!" I dropped the futon and ran out of my room after her. "Stay, Sakura-san." I tried to grab her hand but she was the faster one in doing so.

She pulled me closer and tiptoed to reach my ear while whispering, "Have fun, Sister~" before running out the front door snickering.

"Wah!" I covered my face. It got hot all of a sudden. I can feel my face burning. "Sakura you dummy!" I dropped the honorifics in hopes of her noticing that I was angry. Or rather, embarrassed was the word to describe what I feel right now. I walked back to the room and found the only occupant left blushing.

'Uwah, now I feel even more embarrassed! We're all alone! But wait, didn't I want to be alone with her in the first place...?' Just remembering about my plan I tripped over air and stumbled forward. 'Not again!?' My fall landed on a soft cushion and I felt like I was in heaven. "Nng," I groaned even though I wasn't in pain, "why doesn't it hurt?" As soon as those words left my mouth I felt arms tightened around my waist securely and two soft melons rubbed against my own. I stiffened in place and knew why I didn't get hurt. "A-A-Akemi-san...?" I was on top of her as well as on top of the futon, it was a miracle that we both didn't get hurt. Or rather, it was weird that we landed on top of the futon.

"Please call me Homura like you used to." The small whisper was a request I haven't heard from the girl before. Her face was buried into my hair as the atmosphere started to changed.

Wait. "Eh? 'Like I used to'? What do you mean...?" I slowly got up once I felt the arms around me go loose. Our thighs rubbed against each other and a small sound escaped her lips. It sounded so erotic that I wanted to hear more. I noticed that her glasses was taken off and she was facing the side to avoid any eye contact with me. "...Homura," I whispered and witness her cheeks turn a dark shade of red. I wanted to tease her but there was one question that needed to be answered first. "What do you mean by 'like I used to'?"

Her eyes closed and she inhaled slowly. "You might not... believe me, but I... traveled back to the past to change the future. To save someone-"

"Madoka." I unconsciously interrupted.

She slowly nodded before continuing. "You know about my powers, how I can stop time, right? Actually, my wish was to redo my meeting with Madoka to stop her from becoming a Magical Girl, but I failed. The you who was in that time frame was in love with me. Madoka made it happen for us to be together, but then you two had to fight Walpurgis Night and I had to watch you two die right before my very eyes. Madoka's last words were that she didn't want to die, but that she was glad to have saved me that one day because we were able to meet each other, you and I. That was when I made a contract with Kyubey to redo our meeting. Do you know what your last words to me were...?"

I wanted to know but at the same time I didn't want to know. This me from the past is supposed to be me and yet not me. Swallowing the big lump in my throat, I ended up nodding for her to continue.

"You said 'I love you' to me. That was the first time you ever said it the past two months we were together. But I... seeing the you now, I still can't stop my feelings for you... I longed for you to look at me again, but you didn't look at me the way you did back then. You only saw me as a friend and nothing more... I'm sorry... for feeling this way..."

"What are you saying!?" I grabbed onto both of Homura's cheeks into my hands and caressed them gently. "I don't know what had happened in the previous timeline you were in, but I... even so, I still love you! Just as much as you love me! Homura, look at me..." My lips were trembling that I felt like I was going to break down any second now. I knew my hands were shaking as well. She must've felt them because she caressed one of my hand and leaned into it. Her embarrassed expression was visible as she looked up at me. Tears were at the corner of her eyes and when she closed them they silently fell down her face and into her hair.

"I've been wanting to hear those words for a long time now... Mami."

I choked back my tears as happiness was filling me up inside. "I-I'll say it over and o-over again so you'll know just h-how much I love you, Homura. I love you."

"I-I love you too," eyes opened to reveal amethyst orbs, they glistened under the moonlight. "I've been in love with you from the very beginning." Cheeks were a pink hue as the girl under me tried to keep eye contact as much as she could.

I just noticed that it's gotten dark and the light's are off. Oh well, saves us the trouble. "Homura, how far did we take our relationship? Did we... kiss?" A small blush tainted her cheeks as a response. "...can I kiss you?" A quick and small nod. I grinned as she closed her eyes in anticipation. Leaning in I noticed that she smells like sweet peaches. "On second thought," I kissed her ear and whispered, "let's do more than kiss."

"Hyiii," Homura squeaked as I made my way from her ear, down her neck, and on her collarbone with lingering kisses. I carefully rolled her shirt up as I trailed my finger gently onto her soft, creamy skin. Her body responded by quivering from the sudden touch. "Mami, wait... t-this is..."

"We can't?" Sounding disappointed wasn't what I wanted to aim for, but it just happened.

"I-it's not that... we-we're only in Junior high... and this is my f-first time, so..." Her eyes pleaded me to stop, "um, my breasts are small..." but it looked like she didn't wanted me to.

"It's fine, I'll be gentle. This is my first too so I'll try my best. And doing it at a certain age doesn't matter. Also, I like your breasts just as they are." Snuggling closer, I pressed my forehead onto hers and smiled. "Okay?"

It seemed like she gave up after pondering about it. Closing her eyes she stated shyly, "P-please take care of me."

"I will," I replied without missing a beat and leaned in to lock our lips. She didn't move so I licked her teeth for her to open her mouth and she obliged after moaning and taking a breath. Having a tongue tug-of-war was easy to win since she gave up trying to be dominant. Moving around inside her mouth seemed to have given her a push on a sensitive spot. Her legs were squirming under me and the kiss turned intense. Breaking apart from the kiss temporarily to take a few breaths myself, I noticed that her eyes were in a haze. I went into another kiss attack and the heat intensified tenfold.

I couldn't stand the heat anymore so I quickly broke the kiss again and leaned back to take my uniform top off before also taking Homura's off. Placing my hand on top of her bra I gave it a small squeeze and got a yelp out of her. The second time I did it I received a moan. 'Time for some direct skin contact.' I unclasped her bra and groped the real thing this time. "So soft," I whispered as I groped it again. Moving my hand around the small lump I noticed that the tip was getting stiff. "Look, your nipple's hard now, are you getting aroused by just being kissed and groped?"

"N-no... don't say that... it's s-so embarrassing..."

"I wonder if you're also," my hand glided down her abdomen and reached the peak of her skirt, "wet down here?"

Her body stiffened and both of her hands moved down to block the area between her legs. "M-Mami..." I can hear small gasps.

"I want to make love to you, Homura," my voice softened and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop if she said yes, "I can't?" I tilted my head to the side and waited for her answer.

Her arms moved up and wrapped around my neck. "I-I... don't mind," she started in a shy tone, "having s-s-sex with you."

Just hearing her say that made me a little wet. Although I won't admit it to her. My body moved on its own this time. I couldn't stop anymore. The kisses were deeper and my hands roamed more than before, touching every inch of her body. "Homura," I tried saying it seductively, "I want to eat you." Both hands moved under her skirt and pulled her panties down. I moved just a little to pull mine down as well before giving her another long kiss. Her arms fell to the side and I got on all fours, turned around and attempted the 69 position. "Eat me too?" I played with her inner thigh before moving to her clit. "You're so wet, Homura. Thank you for the food~" I sucked on her folds and licked my way around the juices before slowly entering my tongue.

"Ahhn... M-Ma... mi... y-you are too... hah.." I felt something go around my clitoris before entering as well.

"Ah...!" Partially stopping halfway and then picking my pace back up. "Mmn... s-so g-good... ahhn... my turn." Using one finger, I entered into her pussy along with my tongue.

"Fuahh! Ma... M-Mami!"

"Sorry! Did I hurt you...?" I pulled my finger out carefully but as quickly as I could.

"N-no... I'm, hah, f-fine... keep g-going... hah..." The breathless Homura whimpered.

"Homura!" I flipped back to facing her. "I forgot... y-you're condition... a-are you okay? Should we stop?"

"I-I was discharged awhile ago, so I s-should be fine..." She said in between breaths.

"But... if your heart rate goes to high..."

"I'll be f-fine," she retorted. "I can... ju-just heal myself with magic."

"But still..."

"Mami... please... make love to me."

If I don't want to hurt her I'll just use my tongue. And if her heart rate goes up I'll just slow down so she won't get a heart attack. "...okay," I gave in. Kissing her forehead before her lips I resituated are positions by sitting up. I had one leg under and the other over hers so that our pussies were touching. "I want to try something. Will you be okay?"

Homura's arms wrapped around my head and buried her face in my neck. "Y-yes."

"Okay," I wrapped my hands around her waist, "here I go." I grinded our pussies together and it felt like a whole new level of having sex. It felt really good. "Ahhn...!"

"Mmn... g-good... it f-feels really go... od... Mami..." Her body responded to my movements and soon she was also grinding herself on me.

Our pace was slow at first but then it started feeling so good and the feeling was out of control that I wanted it harder and faster that I changed our pace. I grinded faster than before and it was colliding harder on Homura that she let out a big moan. "Nng... ahhn!" Her hands slid down my neck and her nails dug into my back.

"Hah... Homura, I-I... mmn... love you... ahhn..."

"I... I love you t-too... ah... I love you... I lo... ve... you... nng... I love you, Mami... I lo-love you so much... hah..."

This was the first time I've heard her confess so much. And that voice, it's so lewd that I want to do more. "I-I'm cumming..."

"M-me... too..."

"Let's... hah... cum together, Homura..."

"Y-yes..."

I pushed her down and grinded as fast as I could. She let out a scream but I stopped it by kissing her. Moving my tongue around so her scream would be muffled. Grinding as best as I could, I couldn't hold out any longer. And I knew Homura wasn't going to last as well. "I'm cumming... hah... I-I'm cumming...!"

"Me too! Ahhhhhh...!"

"Nng, hyahhhhhhh!"

My body went limp and collapsed on top of the beauty under me. I was out of breath. It was very intense. Looking up from her two soft pillow cushions, I gasped for air. "A-are you okay...? You're not hu-hurting... right?" My weak, trembling hand caressed her cheek and smiled at her. Her eyes were closed and her chest was rising with every breath.

"I..." She trailed off.

"Mm?" Homura?" Leaning on both elbows, I took a good look at her. "Sleeping now, are we...? Scared me for a second there." I laid back on top of her and pulled the blanket over us. Closing my eyes I whispered, "Good night, my sweet lover."


End file.
